Mrs Claus
by gorenrocks
Summary: A B/A Romance for Christmas. Alex has to be in a play, and forgets about meeting for drinks on Christmas Eve. Bobby doesn't let Alex forget, and they have a special Christmas Eve together.


A/N This is absolute B/A fluff. Takes place during second season sometime. Just a one chapter for Christmas, so please suspend all disbelief. Also, I don't know about the real nature of Alex's family so I'm adding a niece. And I don't know the real names of bars they go to - if any - so I made one up. I hope you like it. Any mistakes are mine, so if you have any suggestions, or criticisms, please let me know. I'm still learning.

A/N2 - updated on 12/25 evening, to correct a few errors and some very awkward wording I missed late last night!

I am working on Forget What We're Told and will finish it soon.

This is all in Alex POV.

Thanks!

Mrs. Claus

It was one of those ideas that seemed so great at the time. In return for my time and effort, I'd receive plenty of Christmassy fun, and I would be the adored Aunt. So of course I replied yes when asked, at my niece's kindergarten Halloween party, to be the Mrs. Claus at the little Christmas play after school on Christmas Eve. And everyone was so thrilled about it, too! I basked in the glow of their appreciation; I felt superior to all Aunts in New York when my niece wrapped her arms around me and said, _I love you Aunt Lexie, you're the best!_

Now, it was December the Twenty Fourth, the morning of the school play, and I was already late for work. I'd had to stop at three stores to find red stockings to go with my Mrs. Claus costume, which much to my shock I'd had to find myself at the last minute because I figured the school would've had one I could use. And since I'd waited too long, my modern version of Mrs. Claus was definitely much different than dear old Santa had tucked away at the cold North Pole.

I packed all my gear in a zipper tote and took it to work. I was not going to get dressed there. I'd planned to leave just a little bit earlier and change at the school. There was no way I'd get caught dead as _this _Mrs. Claus. The only costume I could find was a short, sleeveless red velvet cocktail dress, fur-trimmed at the short hem, and at the deep scoop neck that revealed my shoulders, my back, and just a bit too much in the front. Thank God I owned a good strapless bra. Fortunately it came with a useful, if ridiculous short furry velvet _capelet_, they called it, that kept me covered up just enough. Add to that my red stockings, black boots, red velvet Santa hat and red mitts -- fingerless gloves -- I just hoped that the play was short and my part was even shorter.

OoO

"All day, and you never told me what's in that mysterious….uh," Bobby pointed, waved his hand a few times, and then appeared to be struggling for a word at the same time pleading for my help. I considered ignoring him, but times like this he looked so cute, the best I could do was adopt my gruff attitude.

"It's called a tote bag."

"Right. So what's in it?"

"I have to leave. Now." I shrug into my coat and start buttoning.

"Where are you going again, Eames?" Still sitting at his desk, Bobby peered up at me, half pouting. Yanking a little half tug on my heart.

"You know where I'm going," I answered, all no nonsense. "To my niece's play. And I'm going to be late, so I have to go - now. See you tomorrow, though, right, Bobby?" We'd agreed that we'd find the time to meet each other on Christmas Day.

"No, wait!" Bobby jumped up, ran to the elevator and slammed his hand on the door, keeping it open. "Aren't you coming tonight?"

"Coming tonight? Where?" I stared at him, and damn, he'd caught me. He had my interest and he knew it.

"We're leaving early--those of us who can - and we're having drinks. At Gino's. Because, it's almost Christmas." He dipped his head, peering intently. "You're coming, right?"

I'd forgotten all about that. Shit! It would be hard, getting away from the family, getting back into the city, all the traffic. "I don't know, Bobby. I --"

"Eames…" _please._

I heard him, loud and clear. I also felt the tug that pulled hard on my worn out heart. I was afraid of the day when all those tugs would yank it all the way out, beating and bleeding, and leave it carelessly on the middle of my sleeve. "I'll try, Bobby. I'll try."

OoO

The play was a smashing success. I got a couple of odd looks from a few parents, but nothing serious. And the kids were so young and exploding with excitement, they didn't notice anything but the food and candy, the presents, the carols, and, of course, Santa himself. Mrs. Santa was a novelty. A kind of odd curiosity, good for a hug and a giggle.

Kids and parents and teachers lurked everywhere. My plan to leave a little early and get changed at 1PP took longer than I thought, but went fairly well. Finally I said my goodbyes and escaped, feeling somewhat naughty and excited, having soaked up the kids' Christmas spirit. I was over halfway to the city when I realized - I'd left my tote bag with my change of clothes at the school.

"Damn! Damn it!" I banged my hands on the steering wheel. It was too late to go home first, it was too far out of the way. I could just go home and stay home, too, but I told Bobby I'd try. Which to him meant I'd be there, and… I wanted to see him, a thought I refused to dwell on. I guess I'd have to go to the bar dressed like Mrs. Claus, the cocktail waitress. Maybe if I kept my coat on. _In a hot, crowded bar? Who was I kidding? _

OoO

Traffic crawled, and I was late. _Fake it till ya make it_, as the saying goes. So I marched in with confidence, like I owned the place. I scanned the room, and didn't see Deakins, which was a guilty relief. I noticed a couple of detectives I didn't know very well. Then I finally saw Goren, standing tall and handsome at the far end of the bar. He'd lost his jacket and tie, and his sleeves were rolled up partway. I released the breath I held, and bit my lower lip to force myself to focus. Focus on something other than the un-partnerly thoughts that raced through my mind. I watched with interest as he talked to his old friend from Narcotics, Detective Fin Tutuola, who now worked in Special Victims Unit.

I stayed by the door for a moment, happy to see Goren smile and laugh. He seemed relaxed, for Bobby. Fin would say something, and Bobby would smile. Then I saw him scan the room carefully, just missing me as I stood close to the entrance. Bobby stretched, looming impossibly tall over Fin, and as if he sensed he'd missed something, he cocked his head and looked straight at me.

His entire body froze, and his beautiful brown eyes opened wide, his lips pursed, the corners turned up in the sweetest smile. I could feel myself grow warm and flushed all over, and I grinned back at him; for a few moments, neither of us moved. He snapped out of it first, mouthed, _Eames, _ and waved me over. I wasted no time getting there.

"Hi, Eames. About time."

"Hi, Bobby. Hi, Fin! Merry Christmas." I bent toward Fin and kissed his cheek, and he kissed mine. "Merry Christmas, Alex," Fin said.

"Whoa, whoa! Fin gets a Merry Christmas kiss, and I don't?"

This is when I first guessed that Goren had a bit more than usual to drink. Even though I still had my coat on, he was so close I could feel his breath tickle the back of my neck. Something so soft from him, and I was blown away, with only about ten seconds to compose myself before I answered. So I took a deep breath and I turned, and found him bent with one elbow on the bar, putting him at about my level. I wondered if he was teasing me, but would never admit that I hoped he wasn't. Goren's penetrating brown gaze told me he was deadly serious.

"That depends, Bobby. Have you been naughty? Or have you been nice?"

"Hmmm. Well, who gets the best kisses? The nice boys?" Bobby brushed my hair behind my ear, leaving his knuckles tucked under my chin, "Or… the naughty ones?"

"The best kisses go to… the best kissers."

I don't know who moved first. I just know that one minute I was the old Alex Eames, and the next minute I was the new Alex - the one who was being kissed by Bobby Goren. He started kissing me so tenderly, after all, it was just a Merry Christmas gesture. But then his fingers uncurled and cupped my cheek, pulling my face tight against his. Bobby's mouth opened and demanded more of mine, I felt pulled into him, not just my lips, my tongue, but my breath, my awareness, all of me. He cupped my face with his other hand, too, shifted his head and kissed me even harder. My hands were on his solid arms, clutching hard to keep from shaking. Finally he eased the intensity, slowly, until our kiss ended. He rubbed his thumb over my lips, then dropped his hands to his side.

"Merry Christmas, Eames."

"Merry Christmas, Bobby."

Fin cleared his throat. I realized he'd been standing next to us with his back to us, shielding us from any possible unwanted attention. Now he turned and thumped a hand on both of our shoulders.

"Hey kids, I'm sorry I can't stay and catch up, but I have to go. Good night, you two." He faced Goren and the two shook hands, then fell into a quick, black-slapping embrace. "Alex is one very special partner, Goren. Take care of her. Ya got it?"

"I hear ya, man, " laughed Goren.

We both watched Fin walk out of the bar. I gave Bobby what I hoped was an amused look. "If you're going to take care of me, Bobby, who's going to take care of you?"

OoO

We'd decided to get a table. Bobby's quick eye found us a small corner booth for two that had been just emptied, and he quickly snared it. He ordered us drinks and they were delivered. When I got there I felt his hands pull at the back of my long winter coat. _Mrs. Claus! _I swallowed hard.

"Wait a minute, Goren. I think I'll leave it on."

I was startled when his face lowered in front of mine.

"What? No, you really shouldn't do that. You'll faint from heat stroke, you--you're already looking flushed. Now come on."

Sighing, I acquiesced to the inevitable. The coat swished down my arms, and was hung along with Bobby's on a hook next to our booth. I made a move and had almost slid into the smooth vinyl seat when I heard his voice boom loudly behind me.

"Stop! Alex, stop right there!"

I knew it was useless, but tried anyway. "Bobby, don't start. Just order me another drink and let me sit." I picked up one from the table and downed it in one long gulp. I tried to imagine how his quirky, inquisitive mind interpreted the short fur-trimmed velvet dress, not to mention the red stockings and black booties. Thank God I'd kept on the short velvet cape.

"Look at you! I-I mean -- Look. At. You! Turn around! Turn around, Eames."

I gave him my fiercest glare. "Bobby, stop it!"

"Aw c'mon, please. Please! Just once!"

His fingers landed lightly on my shoulders, and my skin tingled under the plush fabric. I smoothed down the skirt, adjusted the red ribbons holding the small cape at my neck, and rolling my eyes, I turned for him. Neither fast nor slow, I pivoted in a small circle, and it was soon over, but Bobby grinned like I'd never seen him before.

"Damn, Eames. If I didn't see it with my own eyes!"

"I told you I was going to be in my niece's play!"

"But you didn't tell me, tell me about, about," his hands squeezed my shoulders, his eyes searched my face, "this!"

"There is no _this, _Goren. It just is what it is! So, can we just sit down and relax? I need a few drinks to catch up with you."

Bobby smiled and nodded, and I felt a wild surge of affection for my unpredictable partner. He gestured and I slipped into the both. He slid in right next to me.

After he ordered us another round, Bobby rested his elbow on the table and plopped his chin on his knuckles. He rubbed my faux-fur trim with his thumb.

"So, Eames, just who are you, exactly?"

"What are you talking about, Bobby?"

"I mean, you-you're not an elf." He cupped his chin. "You could be Santa's daughter, but you'd have to be, well, obviously all grown up, and," he shrugged, "I don't think that's quite right. Santa's sister?"

"Noooo! Mrs.! Mrs. Claus, you idiot!"

And then Bobby really laughed, and laughed loud. "No, no! Stop it!" He caught his breath. "Wait. You're serious!"

He covered his mouth, laughing again, and it sounded all too suspiciously like a giggle. Our drinks arrived, and he took a long pull. "Alright. You must mean, the second Mrs. Claus."

"Bobby!"

"But you're too young to be the real Mrs. Claus."

"Have another drink, why doncha. Maybe you'll think of something even more ridiculous."

"Unless you took off your wig!"

"I don't have a wig."

"I get it." He nodded his head, knowingly. "What-what happened to the first Mrs. Claus? I've always been suspicious about those supposed reindeer games! And there's so little known about the Claus clan, they're so secluded."

"You're a big goof, you know that, Bobby."

"Tsk, tsk." He sat back, folding his arms across his very broad chest, shaking his head. "You're trying to distract me. I think I should interrogate you…further. Alone."

I looked down at my nearly empty drink, and held it tightly. I thought hard, trying to remember the last time I felt like this. Caught both wordless and breathless at the same time.

"Eames, are you okay? Are you too warm?"

I managed a weak nod.

Bobby licked his lips, and then with the utmost care, he untied the shiny red ribbon that secured the short cape at the hollow of my neck. It fell from my shoulders to the seat, and I felt unexpectedly good as the close, pungent barroom air circulated around my bare skin.

Goren bit his lip and stared at me, letting his eyes take in everything. He did a quick scan around the bar and his brows furrowed. Moving so close to me that our legs touched, he stretched his long arm behind my body, letting it lay on the top cushion of the booth. He fixed his dark brown gaze on me once again, and I felt the soft brush of his thumb on my shoulder.

"You look… you are a beautiful Mrs. Claus, Eames. I'm surprised Mr. Claus doesn't take you with him on Christmas Eve. I know I would. I'd never leave you alone."

"Maybe Mrs. Claus is busy with her own important work. Did you think of that?"

"I always figured that Mr. and Mrs. Santa would be a team. And work together. I like that idea. Don't you?"

"That's a good point, Bobby."

He was so close I could smell the scotch on his breath and his cologne. I could feel his body heat, especially where the hard length of his thigh pressed against mine. I could blame it on the gin or on my hormones, or on the sexy-dangerous look in Bobby's eyes. But I'll never be exactly sure why I moved my hand from my lap to his thigh, just above his knee.

I felt the tremor rumble through his body. His arm settled atop my shoulders, his hand curled around my arm. He pressed his lips against my hair, and breathed on my ear, "I see Mrs. Claus has decided to be a naughty girl tonight."

My hand still gripped his thigh. He covered it with his own, and squeezed, and then pressed a quick kiss on my neck before pulling back.

"Maybe Mrs. Claus is hungry, " I suggested.

I could hear how quickly he was breathing, just slightly slower than me. We eyed each other. I knew he was guessing at which hunger I meant, and I wondered if he'd know I meant both. My hand still clutched his thigh, and when he squeezed my hand and smiled, I knew he knew.

"Let me buy you dinner, Eames?"

"I would love dinner, Bobby. I haven't eaten since breakfast."

Bobby reached behind me, I wondered what he was doing. When he gathered the cape around my neck, I realized I'd forgotten all about it. He carefully tied the ribbons.

"Too tight?" he asked.

"No, just right."

"Where did you park?"

"At 1PP."

"Then we'll take a cab to the restaurant."

OoO

We were in the cab and Bobby gave directions to an Italian restaurant he knew that I'd never been to before. He turned and studied me, sliding his fingers through my hair, behind my head.

"Alex," he whispered. "It's almost Christmas, Alex."

I touched his cheek. He felt warm, almost hot. I let my hand wander down his neck. He felt so good. "I know, Bobby."

He grabbed my fingers, pulled my hand to his lips and kissed my wrist, the touch lingering, warm and moist, lips sucking gently, slowly releasing.

"You are so beautiful, Alex. I just… please?"

"Yes. Bobby, yes, please."

He'd already unbuttoned my coat and had slipped his hand inside, up and under the little cape. Bobby caressed my shoulders and my arms. At times he would let his large palm lie still, pressed against my chest, above my left breast. At the same time he began kissing me, sucking each lip, then both, again one at a time, teasing me, and I did the same, until he groaned. I felt him push and I opened my mouth and finally felt his tongue, so hot and smooth, and I sucked it so hard, like I wanted to pull it in me and make him part of me.

We kissed and he touched me like that, until we neared the restaurant. Bobby slowed, then stopped.

"We're almost there," he whispered, kissing me one more time. He buttoned my coat, and then wrapped both arms around me, holding me close. After a few moments, I felt his lips press against my ear.

"At the great risk of angering Santa on Christmas Eve, will you come home with me tonight?"

I met his questioning gaze. He knew my answer before I said, _Yes._ Then I smiled, and added, "You know, Bobby, maybe the reason that Mr. and Mrs. Claus aren't partners, is because this imposter Santa isn't the real Santa at all. Maybe Mrs. Claus is trying to find the real thing."

"We need to investigate that thought later tonight, in great depth."

I was ready to skip dinner and head straight to Bobby's place. But I knew I needed to eat, because I'd need the energy for the night Bobby had planned. And what was shaping up to be the best Christmas of my life.

The End


End file.
